Question: What is the least common multiple of 8 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(8, 12) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 8 and 12. We know that 8 x 12 (or 96) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 8. 12, 24, So, 24 is the least common multiple of 8 and 12.